The present invention generally relates to the field of communication systems, and more particularly to communicating voice signals received at a microphone via an antenna.
Wireless communication devices that communicate voice over a radio frequency channel via an antenna are known. Examples of such devices are cellular phones, and two-way radios which are portable communication devices that provide for transmission and reception of voice signals. Portable communication devices have a housing which enclose various analog, digital and radio frequency (RF) circuitry that facilitate the reception and transmission of the voice signals over an RF channel.
The portable communication device incorporates a microphone and a speaker that are used for voice communication. As is well known, the microphone converts a voice signal into a corresponding electrical signal that is processed by the device circuitry and then modulated for generating a communications signal for transmission via the antenna. The antenna also receives a voice modulated signal which is then demodulated in the receiver to produce a voice signal that is applied to the speaker to make the voice signal audible.
In some handheld communication devices, the speaker and microphone are disposed on the same housing, for example, on opposite ends of the device. In operation, the communication device is held with the speaker being near a user""s ear while the user speaks into the microphone. Usually, the antenna projects from the top of the housing to facilitate the transmission and reception of the communications signals. Due to the small size of the housing, some users may experience difficulty due to misalignment of the microphone and speaker with user""s mouth and ear. For example, when the speaker is held near the ear, the microphone may be mis-aligned with the mouth. Conversely, when the microphone is properly aligned with the mouth, the speaker may be mis-aligned with the ear. Thus, it may be inconvenient to a user to listen to the speaker and speak into the microphone at the same time.
Known headset devices allow projected sound to be heard through one or two speakers that are disposed within one or two ear-pieces covering one or both ears. The headset has a wearable earpiece housing that can be linked to a microphone that extends to rest in front of the mouth. For wireless communication of voice, some headsets include an antenna positioned on the earpiece. Another known wearable communication device can be worn around the wrist, with the wristband acting as an antenna.
One of the disadvantages associated with conventional communication devices is poor antenna transmission and reception, which is mainly due to the user""s body blocking or obstructing emission of electromagnetic energy via the antenna. This is especially true when the antenna has an antenna element that provides an emission pattern that is radiated from a focused point of radiation.
Therefore, there exists a need for a small and easy to use communication device that allows for efficient signal communication via the antenna, while offering a practical interface for the transmission and reception of voice signals.